magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Invitation
This quest provides texts from 14th quest. It contains spoilers! Part 1 - Invitation Location: The Keep With a sigh of relief, you sit down on the bench in one of The Keep's many gardens. It has been a long morning, full of various tasks and chores, and you're happy to get a few minutes of rest. Not to mention the large sandwich you grabbed on your way through the kitchen. You take a big bite out of it, catching a few falling crumbs in your hand and throwing it to a jerboa rat that is watching you curiously from a few feet away. You have just taken another bite when you are interrupted by someone calling your name. Looking up from your meal, you see a young magi coming towards you, a friend of yours called Helen. She approaches the bench on which you sit and asks: “Taking a break? You nod and hold up your sandwich as an answer. “Good, good, she says, still standing in front of you and smiling broadly. “What is it? you ask her, curious. “Is something the matter? She grins and replies: “Don’t you notice something? You look at her, wondering what she could mean, when she reaches into a pouch and carefully pulls out an egg you haven’t seen before. It is gray in color, with a pretty green gem atop it. “Look what I have got here, she says, flicking back a piece of her brown hair. “What egg is that? you ask, putting your sandwich down. “I’ve not seen its like before. Helen grins, her blue eyes lighting up. “I don’t know what it will hatch into yet, she replies. “I didn’t ask because I want it to be a surprise. As to where I got it, she continues before you can speak, “they are only sold to members of the Society of the Trident; and as of this morning, I have been accepted into their ranks. She smiles and points to a small blue emblem sewn to the front of her robes. “Congratulations! you reply. “But what is the Society of the Trident? I have never heard of it. Tired of standing, your friend settles down onto the bench next to you, still holding the egg in her hands. “We, Helen says, and you hear the emphasis put into that single word, “are magi who have dedicated ourselves to caring for and learning about aquatic creatures. Whether they live in lakes, rivers or the seas, we are interested in all of them. She gives you a calculating look. “Now that I am a member, I am allowed to introduce potential new members. You know... she says slowly, another grin brightening her face. “Perhaps you would be interested? Part 2 Location: The Keep You meet Helen in front of one of the smaller festive halls of The Keep, as she has asked. “Why did you want to see me? you ask her. “The Society of the Trident is having a gathering here today, she explains. “It will be an opportunity to introduce you to the Lord of the Seas, which is necessary if you want to join the Society. You notice Helen is wearing all blue today, as are several other magi hanging around the hall. “The Lord of the Seas, huh? you reply. “Well, isn’t that a mouthful. Who is he? Helen gives you a disapproving look for your teasing, and continues. “He’s the head of the Society here at the Keep. And since this is the headquarters, the head of the Society in general. Well, actually one of the two heads, there’s also a Lady of the Seas, but she’s away on some business currently. Now come on, let’s go in! The two of you enter the hall, where a tall man immediately asks you what your business is. After a few words from Helen, he nods you through. Inside, tables have been erected, laden with food and drinks that are placed around ice sculptures and small fountains. Magi are standing or sitting in small groups around the room, many of them clothed in blue or green robes. All of them have the same emblem sewn to their robes that Helen herself wears. Helen heads toward a group in the back of the hall that is assembled around a plump elderly man sitting on a chair. He is draped in pale blue robes embroidered with gold, with a squarely cut, curly beard hanging down to his chest. The other groups are keeping their distances from this group, telling you that these people must be of some importance. Helen approaches the group and curtsies, then addresses the man on the chair. “Excuse me, Lord of the Seas. I have brought a friend who is interested in joining the Society. I would like you to meet them. She steps aside and waves you forward. You approach and stand in front of the Lord of the Seas, who looks at you thoughtfully. “I am sure you have heard tales about the privileges entailed in joining the Society of the Trident, he says, flashing Helen a look that makes her blush. “I hope you are also aware there are duties that go with these privileges? He waits for you to nod, then continues: “Of course there are also certain requirements for joining. First of all, members of our Society need to have an interest in those creatures living in the water, whether in rivers lakes or the sea. I assume that you do, or you would not be here. Not waiting for you to agree, he keeps speaking. “Secondly, those who want to join must be proven friends to the merfolk. He snaps a finger at one of the magi standing nearby, a slender man in his thirties, wearing glasses. “This is Meros, the local Lord of the Rivers, he explains. “That means he is responsible for the daily administrative duties in the Society, Helen whispers into your ear helpfully, then falls silent again as she earns another look from the Lord of the Seas. “Give him your name and he will inquire if you are known among the merfolk. Once that little matter is out of the way, he will let you know what else is required. He nods at Meros, who pulls you to the side and asks you your name, scribbling it down busily when you give it. “It will take a bit to hear back from the merfolk, he tells you. “You can call on my office in a few days. Part 3 Location: The Keep Without a Mermaid ally: “We haven’t heard back from the merfolk yet, Meros tells you. “Are you sure you have befriended a mermaid? Please come back in a few days. With a Mermaid ally: “Ah, I’ve been expecting you, Meros says, peering at you over his glasses. “The merfolk have sent word that you are indeed known among them. You fill the first requirement for joining the Society of the Trident. “The first? you ask. “Then what is the second? Meros closes his office door behind you. “Well, there would be the matter of your entry fee, he explains. “Everyone who would like to join has to pay a fee of no less then 10,000 gold. You gulp at the rather steep amount, but Meros continues: It is also expected that you provide fresh blood for our breeding programs. Now where did I put that list?” He rummages through the papers on his desk, then pulls out one. “Ah, here it is. The Lord of the Lakes has given me this list of what he needs. He scrutinizes the list for a while, then looks up at you. “Ocean Leviathans and Gold Pearl Wyrms would be appropriate, I think. A male and a female each, and they should be hatchlings. Once you’ve provided all that, I’m sure you will be admitted to the initiation ceremony. Part 4 Location: The Keep Without the creatures and gold: “A male and female Ocean Leviathan hatchling and a male and female Gold Pearl Wyrm hatchling, Meros repeats. “And don’t forget the 10,000 gold! With the creatures and gold: "Here," you say, putting a sack filled with gold coins on the table. "This is the gold. The hatchlings I have already dropped off with the Lord of the Lakes. He said he'd notify you." Meros starts to shuffle through his papers, putting those he has looked over in seemingly random piles on his desk. Finally he pulls out one and nods. “Ah, yes, here it is. The Lord of the Lakes is very pleased with the specimens you brought. They are happy and healthy hatchlings, indeed. He puts down the note and looks at you over his glasses. “That means you have filled all requirements for joining the Society of the Trident. He pulls out another paper and scrutinizes it. “We could set the initiation ceremony in three days for now. I hope that is acceptable? You nod quickly, eager to get on with it, and Meros scribbles something down on the paper in his hand. “The ceremony will be held at dawn, in the small western festive hall, he tells you. “Please make sure you are on time. Three days later, you hurry to the appointed place at daybreak, where you are met by Helen at the door. “Good, there you are, she says. “As your sponsor, I have to lead you in. Come, follow me. She opens the door and steps through, with you following right behind. Inside, a shallow pool has been erected, with two heavy stone chairs placed into the middle. The chairs are adorned with intricate patterns representing stylized aquatic creatures of various kinds. The Lord of the Seas is sitting regally on one of the chairs, while the other is occupied by a woman in her forties with long auburn hair. She is clad in a dress made of thin turquoise fabric, that looks revealing but does not actually show anything. Two rows of Magi all wearing the emblem of the Society of the Trident are forming a lane that leads to the pool. You and Helen walk down the lane slowly, until you are standing right in front of it, with Helen a step behind you. “Who comes in front of the Lord and the Lady of the Seas? the Lord of the Seas asks loudly, and you speak your name. “Who brings this person in front of us? the Lady of the Seas intones, and Helen steps forward to stand at your side. “I do! she loudly proclaims. “Then let the applicant step forward, to be initiated into our ranks! Part 5 Location: The Keep If you choose not to join: You shake your head and step back a little. “I’m sorry, you say. “I’ve changed my mind, I do not want to join the society. The Lady of the Seas looks at you. “We respect your decision. Not everyone can follow the way of the water. Please leave, you will suffer no ill effects. You nod and give a small bow, then turn around and walk out of the door, leaving Helen behind. If you choose to join: You shrug out of your robes and step forward into the pool, clad only in your swim wear, as you had been instructed in advance. “Do you swear to uphold the rules of the Society of the Trident? the Lord asks you, and you answer with a firm “I do! “Do you promise to aid your brothers and sisters in the Society above anyone else? the Lady then asks, and again you answer “I do! The two of them stand slowly and scoop water in their hands, allowing it to trickle over your shoulders. “Then we welcome you into the Society of the Trident! Both say in unison. “May you always follow the way of the water! The Lord turns toward the assembled group of magi and proclaims: “Let us celebrate now. A new member has joined our ranks! Additional Information *This quest was written by Morgaln *This quest starts in The Keep *This quest won't show up if you're a member of any other society. *Requires: ** 10,000 ** 1 female and 1 male Ocean Leviathan hatchlings ** 1 female and 1 male Golden Pearl Wyrm hatchlings ** Mermaid ally *The required hatchlings must be unfrozen *You will lose the required hatchlings and gold *You won't lose your Mermaid ally *Rewards: ** Membership to the Society of the Trident ** Access to the Water Shop Category:Quest Text